


3.Light

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: Litesound (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autistic Dmitry Karyakin, Background Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Color Blindness, Colorblind Dmitry Karyakin, Disability, Dmitry and Vladimir are platonic soulmates, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Jacopo Massa, Endgame Dmitry Karyakin/Jacopo Massa, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, It all ends up happy though, Learning Disabilities, Platonic Soulmates, References to Depression, a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	3.Light

**Light**

**10:45 AM**

"Vladimir!"He looked up at the sound of his younger brother calling for him from his room.He carefully placed his cup down."What is it?" 

"Can you come help me pick out my clothes?"Of course he needed help.Dmirty,his younger brother who was starting his junior year in highschool,just so happened to be colorblind.He couldn't see any colors.

Vladimir always felt bad for him but he knew Dmirty didn't like people felling sorry for him.So he never said anything.

 


End file.
